Let the Games begin
by Blanky
Summary: It is the day of the Scare school's soap box derby. Who will win? One shot. My second Casper fanfic on here. Please read and review! :


The little ghosts were in the class room chatting, while waiting for miss Honey Bunny to arrive. Everybody had taken to her, except for..  
"She ain't miss Banshee," Spooky said.  
"Oh come on, she's really nice!" protested Casper.  
"Yeah, a real sweetie pie!" agreed Poil, a look of adoration on her face.  
"Exactly, and ghosts and cutesy don't mix," Spooky added, eyeing Casper nastily.  
"Good morning class!" Miss Honey Bunny came in just then and everybody sat down. "I have some news! We are going to have a parent-child soap box derby this friday!" They never had a soap box derby before, so everybody was very excited.

"So bro, tell us about the new teacher," Fatso said curiously. The trio were in a fast food restaurant. Stretch was eating stretched noodles, Fatso had ordered pork buns, and Stinkie was wolfing down sticky, smelly natou beans.  
"Is she hot? hubba-hubba!" panted Stinkie, morphing into a wolf.  
"Youre cruisin' for a bruisin." Stretch was getting annoyed. Suddenly, their plates were swiped under their noses. "Hey! What the...?" Stretch protested.  
"Sorry guys, it is "Fast Food". Besides, there is a long queue," pointed out the waiter.

Later that day, Fatso had managed to sneak out of the house, to get a glimpse of the lovely lady. He appeared at the window. "Hi, miss Honey Bunny!" His voice made her turn around and he gasped in awe.  
"Hi! How may I help you?" She asked smiling.  
"Im Fatso, Casper's uncle!"  
"Its lovely to meet you! Casper's just left. Anything I can help with?" She got her books together and went over to join him.

Casper getting ready for the race, so much that he completely ignored his uncles.  
"Who wants to help me with the soap box derby?" Casper asked, finally turning round. Stretch was about to say something, when suddenly Fatso flew in, looking very pleased with himself-he was glowing, and dazed: he was in love.  
"Where were you?" Stretch asked, suspiciously.  
"Hey Casper, let me help you with the Soap Box Derby," Fatso offered.  
"Huh? Since when are you interested in racing?" Stinkie asked.  
"I've always had a thing for races," smiled Fatso. Casper agreed and he and Fatso set down to work on the race car. Stinkie left and Stretch followed, obviously offended. The next day, Casper and Fatso finished their car and took it out for a test drive. Dr Harvey, Stinkie and Kat watched them and cheered them on, all except Stretch. That night, Stretch had a bizarre dream:

Stretch is alone on a white brightly lit stage, in his trademark tux. The song playing is "Big Man on Mulberry Street" and Stretch begins to dance. Suddenly, a female figre appears at the top of the stairs and comes down to join him, doing quick ballerina steps and twirls: its miss Honey Bunny, in a blue dress with an open back, looking very sensual. She dances up to him smiling, then places her hands on his chest and leans forward slightly. He has his hands round her back and she holds onto him, walking forwards; they dance together like this for a while. Then her hands slide up to his face and she brings her face close to his, her green eyes staring into his purple eyes. Stretch sweeps her into his arms and tilts her back, holding her in that position, the 2 dancers still looking at each other sensually. She then kisses him Stretch takes out a small rose from his pocket and gives it to her, and it turns into a heart. They continue dancing together, like two dancers in a broadway stage production. Then the dream begins to change. Stinkie suddenly appears, dancing beside them in a green tuxedo, and soon miss Honey Bunny goes over to join him, leaving Stretch. Stretch wants to yell out "Beat it!" but no sound comes out. Next to appear is Casper and miss Honey Bunny dances with him, while Stretch raises an eyebrow in disbelief, then tries to swipe at him, but Casper dances out of reach. Then Dr Harvey appears, and more and more guys come onto the stage: Spooky, his Dad, even all the ghosts/monsters from famous movies, including Beetlejuice, Jack Skellington and the Cryptkeeper, who are now all around Stretch, and they all dance with the lovely apparition and lift her into the air. Still holding Stretch's heart, she throws it up into the air. His dream has become a nightmare. Suddenly, all the other guys appear and its just the two of them again, looking at each other- but then Fatso appears in the mist and extends his hand to her and she leaves Stretch yet again. Stretch tried to reach out, but she pushes him away and dances with Fatso, leaving Stretch heartbroken. All the other guys appear again, dancing around the two figures, until Stretch is blocked out of view....

The night before the derby, while everybody was asleep, somebody crept into the garage.

On the day of the Soap Box derby miss Honey Bunny and all the parents and children were at the race track, getting ready.  
"Hiya miss Honey Bunny!" Stretch sang out.  
"Hello Stretch! Lovely to see you!" Stinkie went up to her to introduce himself.  
"So, youre the lovely miss Honey Bunny, are ya? I'm Stinkie!" and he held out a little bunch of dried up flowers for her.  
"Why thank you, how sweet! Stretch, you never told me how charming your brothers are," she said.  
"Yeah, they're little charmers, specially Stinkie here. Pardon me, miss Honey Bunny." As she turned around, Stretch grabbed a hold of Stinkie and catapulted him into a nearby tree. It wasnt only the trio who had the hots for her, but the fathers too. They were all staring at her, while the women eyed her jealously.  
"Men, such simple creatures, eh?" Miss Honey Bunny smiled at the women.

The contestants all lined up at the start line. Dressed in a cheerleader's outfit, Poil cheered them on. Unfortunately, Casper and Fatso's troubles started at the start line.  
"Welcome to the parent-children's soap box derby! Thank you to all the fathers for joining their children today, and remember ladies, your children are here thanks to you!Be proud!" The mothers clapped wildly and had tears from emotion. They now looked at her with a new respect. "Ok everybody, now on your marks, get set..." miss Honey Bunney stood by the start line with her red flag, "..go!" The flag came down and the contestants zoomed off. All except Casper and Fatso, whos car wouldnt start for some reason. Everybody stared, waiting in anticipation, and miss Honey Bunny looked puzzled. It finally started and they were off normally, right behind everybody else. The crowd cheered. The race-cars were on their second lap now, then their final, and pretty soon they reached the finish line. Spooky and his dad were infront, and for a moment it looked like they would win. Casper and Fatso were still behind, but suddenly, their car zoomed up at full speed and sure enough, crossed the finish line.

"And the winners are, Casper and Fatso!" Poil cried, now at the finish line. Everybody cheered. But the car didn't stop there, it carried on at full speed, until it reached the edge of the cliff, and before they knew it, Fatso and Casper plummeted down, along with their car, which was smashed to pieces. Fatso managed to grab hold of the edge and caught Casper just in time. Everybody came to check whether they were alright and they were finally pulled to safety.  
"Fatso are you alright?" Miss Honey Bunny held Fatso's face in her hands. He was totally dazed, and it seemed as if an angel were looking upon him.  
"Yeah, much better, Now, miss Honey Bunny," he smiled. Casper was confused. How could this have happened? The car had been fine earlier. Somebody had tampered with it.

All the residents of Whipstaff manor were aleep, except for Fatso. Even though they had won, he still felt shaken up and confused at what had happened. He crept into the kitchen to see if he could get a midnight snack which might help him to sleep better. He soon realised he wanst alone.  
"Out for a midnight snack, huh Fatso?" A figure spoke in the darkness and stepped out of the shadows. It was Stretch.  
"Just be grateful you're already dead, otherwise it would've been a real tragedy."  
"What are you saying?" As he spoke, Fatso noticed Stretch was holding something in his right hand. It was a spanner.  
"What- YOU did this! Why?!"  
"Because you're in love with miss Bunny," Stretch replied. "Admit it, you only volunteered to help short-sheet so that you could impress her. Anyway, you won, so whats the big deal?"  
"Yeah, maybe I do like her. She is sweet, kind, loving and beautiful," Fatso admitted, scrunching up his fists. "But for you to stoop so low..." he continued, glaring at Stretch,"....I didn't realise you cared about her that much," he finished quietly. At that moment Stretch thought about what Fatso had said, and he realised it was the truth. "You know, neither did I, What have I done, I...Im sorry bro, forgive me," he began to slink away back to his room, a cold lump sticking in his throat. He felt terrible. So did Fatso. Waiting until he was sure Stretch was back in bed and taking care not to wake anybody else, he left the house and set off to find miss Honey Bunny.

When he arrived at her place, he found her, to his relief, still awake outside.  
"Hiya, miss Honey Bunny."  
"Fatso, Hi! Please come in! Are you and Casper feeling ok now?"  
"Yes, thanks," smiled Fatso, following her inside. "What are you doing up at this hour?"  
"Well, once in a while, I have troubles sleeping," miss Honey Bunny was scooping up ice cream from a huge tub, "and when that happens, I have a huge carton of ice-cream, and that helps me sleep again. No idea why but its always worked for me. Of course, this is too much for me to eat on myown, so why dont you join me?" This was an offer too good to refuse. "What about you Fatso, can't sleep either?"  
"Yeah," he decided to play along.  
"What topping would you like? Lets see now," she said, looking through her fridge, "I have whipped cream, condensed milk, sprinkles, maple syrup, strawberry syrup, coconut..." Fatso settled for maple syrup, and when it was ready he sat down to join her. As he ate he suddenly felt happy and elated, being able to just sit together next to and eat ice cream with a pretty woman in her house, a dream come true for any man. But then he snapped back to reality.  
"Miss Honey Bunny, theres something I gotta tell ya. It's about the race." She put her spoon down and listened.  
"I know who tampered with our race car. Stretch." Miss Honey Bunny's eyes were open wide in shock.  
"What??" It took her a while to take this news all in, she just sat there, her face slowly turning red with anger. "He seemed like such a great guy, I can't believe he could do something so..."  
"It's coz he's jealous of me. Now, while I agree that what he did was unforgivable and I think he should pay, I can understand why he did it. You see, he likes you very much, and well, I wouldnt be happy myself if somebody was trying to take something I cared about. Now don't get me wrong, miss Honey Bunny, I think you are amazing, but i know that Stretch cares about you very much, and you care about him too."  
"Yes, that is true," she admitted. And when she thought about it, she wouldn't be happy if her sister tried to take something special away from her.  
"So what im saying is, give him a chance, miss Honey Bunny," Fatso finished. Miss Honey Bunny smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks Fatso. You are a dutiful brother and a decent guy." And she leaned forward and hugged him. It felt nice to be close to her, even if it would be the closest he was going to get. He hugged her back. He felt happy that he had been able to put things right.

Next day:  
"Hey Fatso, wanna go and pick up the shortsheet and watch teacher?" Stretch grinned at his bro. It was a beautiful october day, chilly but with little rays of sunshine through the trees.  
"No, thats ok, why don't you go?" Fatso replied.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah," grinned Fatso, winking at his older brother. "She will want to see ya."


End file.
